


where the shore reaches the sea

by synergies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, i'm sorry i needed this v indulgent au and you're all just along for the ride, kfdjsld this will never get extremely science-y either bc god knows i know shit about marine bio, me; a californian: hm. how do beaches work again?, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: Ienzo searches for peace and finds it in the sea.





	where the shore reaches the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing multi chap zemyx? Apparently so. This was not the thing I expected to be posting next, but inspiration struck. This fic includes some mer Demyx and marine biologist Ienzo. I’ve got no clue when the next part will be, since I’m just throwing this out to gauge interest while I work through some other wips I have around, so feedback is appreciated! I apologize that this is mostly just set-up for the rest of the fic though!
> 
> I’m going to warn people for two things: There’s some vague mentions of PTSD / Childhood Trauma for various characters over the course of this fic. I doubt it will be too detailed, but a warning regardless.  
> The other is that the character list will probably be more defined over on ao3 as the story progresses and I figure out the last details. This is still up in the air, but the fic probably won’t be too kind to ATW because.. reasons? Sorry if you like Ansem.

### ( that is the place we were destined to meet )

Ienzo has always chased the taste of the ocean on his lips.

For as long as he can remember, the tangy taste of the salty summer sea has lingered in his mouth, and days spent at the beach are welcomed with waves lapping at his ankles, feel alive to him.

Braig says it’s because he ‘came from the water’, which is supposed to be a joke about how his parents died ( drowned in a shipwreck that Ienzo managed to survive )— Even always glares at the man because it’s not very funny and informs his charge that he might simply have an overactive imagination without a second thought.

He may be a child, but he is not that dull, despite whatever conclusion the other adults may or may not have come to. He knows he’s not imagining things, the boy is almost certain of that much, when he watches the rippling water under his fingertips, when he watches—

He thinks he can see something underlying there ( but child is quiet and does not know the words to speak up yet, he has not learned rebellion and never speaks up against his elders.

Ignores that home feels like feet deep in the water with the waves on those warm summer days ).

He is not a fool, casts away as much doubt as a child can, and swears he’ll find a way to prove himself correct. 

* * *

Ienzo doesn’t remember his parents. Trauma based amnesia is the explanation his caretaker has always suggested to him, and it makes enough sense that he accepts that answer for what it is. Even is the only parental figure Ienzo can remember having, and he doesn’t mind that, really— a little weird, perhaps, but he treats him as if he is of his own flesh and blood. A weird little family of the two of them and another much later, but to him who knows no better cannot find a thing disagreeable about it.

( No, strike that, he could find at least a few things questionable about Even, but he... appreciates his guardian well enough ).

Sometimes Even takes him in to the lab that he works at, despite being a young child ( he is barely five, or something close to that, the first time he is brought in ). Ienzo is a quiet child, obedient for the most part; he doesn’t need someone to keep a watchful eye on him while his warden is busy. No one needed to even entertain him, for despite being an obedient child, he is a curious one— one that thirsts for knowledge. He is curious child, a rare expression that flickers onto a blank slate of a face, and when he is left to his own devices, he takes in the lab. Observes and learns of his surroundings first, before ( with much boldness as a small child like him can muster ) making some inquires, and somewhere along the way he is given permission to ‘assist’ in the lab. Just with small things, like keeping an eye on the specimen in the tanks or keeping track of numbers— when he is older and a little more capable, he Is allowed to do more ( it helps that his diligence, when present, catches the eye of one of the lead researchers at the lab ).

There is something that speaks to him about sitting in the lab and watching the tanks— as a child, he remembers feeling discomforted by the tanks, the noises of the lab, remembers feeling trapped, and then somewhere along the way he became numb to asking such things— and perhaps it is because he spent so many childhood years there that it speaks home to him.

So really, perhaps it isn’t surprising that Ienzo follows in his warden’s footsteps to become a marine biologist.

* * *

Sometimes he feels like he’s choking on air. Even thinks it’s because he never got over the trauma of drowning, technically speaking. Ienzo disagrees— well, he agrees that he probably, as loathe as he might be to admit, never actually handled almost dying. His parents dying. All of that— he probably never handled well; but Ienzo doesn’t think that’s what causes the feeling ( and he’d like to think he understands himself best ).

What he does know is that sometimes he will just awaken out of breath and other times the sudden shortness of breath has no seeable explanation— it simply just comes, like a vice around his throat, and goes in the next. Sometimes he is lucky enough to have the comfort of not waking up alone, other days he has to try and find composure on his own ( these days, it is much more rare, though he does not know if it is because of the amount of time that has pressed, or because he has suppressed the memories so far away that it does not really bother him anymore ).

Ienzo has a working hypothesis of sorts— he hasn’t figured out what exactly is the connecting pattern to all this yet, but considering its for his own self reference anyways, he figures it’s probably okay if he’s a little more lenient than he would be with actual research. Although he can’t really say how comfortable he is with considering himself his own test subject.

If only there was a solid way to test his theory.

That’s probably not something he should wish for, though.

* * *

“Remember, this isn’t an area most people get to visit. We’re here for official business, on a research grant. Therefore, it’s extra important that we do not mess up things here. Do you understand, Ienzo?” Even hovers by his shoulder while he speaks. “Not that I don’t trust you to make the right choice, but we haven’t had you out for something big yet. Do you need me to remind you of the guidelines?”

“No. I understand clearly. I am to take responsibility for my actions if something happens.” He responds coolly, staring out at the ocean— the fresh sea breeze is very welcome to him, listening to the sound of waves against the boat.

“Do you have all your supplies prepared? Time is extremely important, I would hate for you to be unable to use it to your fullest just because you happened to be unprepared.” Ienzo rolls his eyes at Even— he can tell his father figure is worrying over him in his own way, even if it is not so explicitly stated— making a quick reassessment of the materials he’d been lent before giving a nod of his head.

“I believe I have prepared sufficiently enough to meet your standards.” He speaks, perhaps a little more curtly than he means to ( but he would appreciate that, as an adult, to not be treated like a child ); hiking his bag up onto his shoulder as he moves to step off the boat.

“Very well then. One hour, Ienzo. And don’t wander too far off!” Even calls after him. “I’ll send Aeleus to find you if I don’t hear from you around then.”

“What, am I five again?” He mutters to himself, raising his voice so his response could be heard. “Understood. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on the time.” With that, he hurries to put some distance between him and the rest of the crew. He doesn’t particularly dislike any of the other researchers, but he’d like to have an area to himself, if he was going to try to find something worth working on.

A noise is the first thing that catches his attention, something like... the cry of an animal, perhaps? He glances back at the group— he’s not too far out of range, it probably wouldn’t hurt if he got a bit of a closer look...

( His curiosity would be what got him in trouble, one of these days. Probably today, knowing his luck ).

He follows the direction of the sound, with some caution ( Ienzo does not desire to follow it into the water, after all, the rocks are slippery ) glancing around at his surroundings for anything that might indicate some kind of life form—

Something gleaming in the water gets his attention first.

The tide is low, so he can’t imagine much has swam inland, but he’ll investigate anyways. Might find the specimen he’s supposed to get samples of, if he’s fortunate. There’s the sound of splashing water, waves crashing against the rocky shoreline; a nice background noise as he puts his bag down and grabs a pen just in case he needs to take notes.

It’s not actually as shallow as he first concluded— just a section of the shore that was separated from the rest, to create the tide pools; the rest of the land juts out into much deeper water. He doesn’t dip his feet into the water, just crouches down and observes the best he can without disturbing the environment; doesn’t want something human to disturb the peace of the ocean, and if he focuses—

“What are you doing?” Ienzo jerks his head up as he is splashed by water. He blinks at the head barely breaching the surface, and, of course, states the obvious.

“You aren’t supposed to be out here.”

“I think that's my line, buddy. You people aren't supposed to be out here.” The blonde parrots back at him, a curious tilt of his head as sea green eyes... stare. That's discomforting, and Ienzo decides the best course of action is to ignore him and focus on his work. A ( rather cold, wet, and... slimy? ) hand pokes at him, and he lifts his head just enough to glare at him from behind his bangs. “Seriously, humans don't usually come out here. What's up?”

The odd wording the stranger speaks with is enough to get him to eye him suspiciously ( although he's technically right about that, he is a bit out of bounds ). “A research grant, that's what.”

“Re...Research grant...?” He echoes slowly, confusion etched into his expression— the deliberate way each syllable is spoken brings to attention the fact lilt the other speaks with seems foreign to him, but a periphery detail he opts to brush aside.

“You act like you act like you haven't been to school before.” He mutters under his breath, nearly inaudible ( granted, Ienzo had never been to school either, but been because the adults had figured he would benefit more from a private tutor and homeschooling ), attempting to ignore the blond with no success since he seems insistent on demanding his attention. How annoying— this is why Ienzo would much rather work in a lab than out in the field; very little reason for anyone to have to bother him while doing research ( but he likes working in the field more than being isolated in a room like a fish in a tank, so he grudgingly accepts sacrifices and moments like this ).

“I haven’t!” He chirps, flashing a toothy grin at him as he swims closer to him— the slate haired youth scowls at him in turn, not sure how he’d managed to hear something he’d said so quietly; he’s not particularly angry at the moment, just not very comfortable, he’s never exactly been sociable and does not know how to handle someone that friendly with a stranger. No, that’s a lie, he knows how to handle that ( like with most social situations, he handles it by just watching warily֫— though in this situation, it’s more of a suspicious squint ).

( Quiet child, freak child, he knows what other children had always thought of him, and that’s why he’d strayed so far away in the first place. Humans were so unpleasant, out at sea, like at this place, no one would judge him. Ideally ).

“That explains a lot then, doesn’t it?” He snarks instinctively; a bite harsh, but holds no weight to it. The other laughs as he throws his head back, spraying his notes with water drops from his hair in the process. Ienzo frowns ( is that usually the kind of thing someone would find funny? ) and quickly wipes it away before it messes up with his notes— wrong choice, the motion seems to get the other’s intrigue. The book is snatched from his grasp in a blink of an eye ( he hardly voices a noise of surprise before the other is swimming out of reach ).

Panic bubbles up quickly, something akin to distress flashes onto his face as he reaches out a moment too late to try and snatch it back. “Give that back!”

Eyes glance back at him, puzzled, but remains where he is. “Huh? Don’t worry, I won’t get it wet or anything!” He gives him another wide, beaming smile— Ienzo notices the fang-like canines and an almost predatory smile ( he doesn’t look that threatening, but he can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine, just slightly fearful ). “ _Relax_ , I’m just curious what this thing is about. It seems important to you.”

Despite the levels of ease he feels at having his notes not in his hands, he relaxes ( somewhat ); a huff as he keeps an eye on the other. “It’s important because those are my notes. I don’t have those copied yet, so it’s important that I don’t lose them. That’s why I’d really like it back.” Ienzo rubs at his eyes with sudden tiredness ( it feels like its been more than his allotted hour with the human embodiment of a headache he’s been saddled with ), whatever strictness in his voice somewhat melding into plea in hopes it might convince the other to return it to him. For his efforts, he gets a hum and shrug of his shoulders as his back turns away from him.

Alright. He’ll have to take this into his own hands, then. He stands up, despite the heaviness in his limbs, the way his body protests—

Bad idea.

The world goes silent as he plunges head first into the water.

* * *

Demyx starts at the feeling of water splashing up against his back with a yelp— he looks up in time to see the human fall into the water. It takes a moment for him to realize that had not been an intentional dive into the ocean, and tosses the booklet onto the shore before going after him.

( He might be a bit ( or more than a bit ) of an idiot, but he isn’t nearly as dumb as some people think, thank you very much! )

It is easy enough to catch up to him, with quick movements of his tail, and drag him back up to the surface— even as dead weight, the human doesn’t weigh very much, surprisingly. That does not make it any less tiring ( it’s more effort than he would like to commit to, but he’d feel a little bad knowing he kind of just let a human drown, so. Here he is ).

He is not the most gentle dumping the human back onto the rocks, rolling him onto his side as he noses at the man curiously; he’s surprisingly well knocked out... wait—

A quick check of the human confirms that he’s ( probably ) not dead, just asleep. He might have to take back that earlier comment about not being an idiot, seriously—?

You  _absolute_  idiot, Demyx. You cast a sleep spell on accident? He just wanted the guy to relax, not actually, force him asleep or anything. He can’t wait to hear the lecture he’s going to get for this one, if anyone hears about this. Nothing he can really do about it now, though; finger prodding at the other’s cheek. Is it okay to leave him alone like this? Humans don’t handle things like this very well, right? Did he maybe swallow up too much water?

He doesn’t know the answers to such questions, and he has to sulk about that. He’d like to help, but, well— clearly he’s already done more harm than intended by virtue of being here.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, even though the slumbering human cannot hear him. “We’re not supposed to even talk to you, you know? I bet that’s not a surprise, though... I just got too excited to see an actual human here.” The merrow goes quiet, expression serious while he thinks to himself.

“...zo! Can y... ear... e? Ienzo, answer me!” He’s not sure how much time has passed when he hears the noise, lifts his head up with alarmed panic when Demyx realizes the noise was other humans—must be looking for this one. Ienzo; that had been the name they were yelling. He would be okay if he was back with the other humans, right?

Very quickly, he presses his fingers into his hand, exhaling softly. “I’ll come back and make it up to you, promise.” But for now, he’d make sure the humans were able to find him; he was getting cold by even the mer’s standards.

He inhales deeply, making a shrill chirrup that would surely attract the humans ( if he can put a human to sleep on accident, surely he can intentionally entrance them ) before diving out of sight. He watches from a safe distance, with a baited breath as two humans approach; once he is assured that all will be fine, dives back into the depths of the sea.

That was more than enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Ienzo comes to with the feeling of the boat moving beneath him. He lets out a barely audible groan— wrong choice, because Even overhears and is hovering over him in an instance. “One rule, Ienzo. Stay in bounds. You couldn’t even do that? I’m disappointed in you.” The man huffs at him, hand pressed against his forehead. “I hope you know you’re grounded for that stunt.”

He knows Even’s just worried, so he doesn’t try to protest— he can barely voice anything more than another groan anyhow, so it’s just as well that he doesn’t try and say anything else. He’s sure that the meaning behind half-groan that he had managed was probably well understood by him anyhow.

What had happened, anyways? His head feels foggy still, which is probably related to whatever happened. He’s still wet and tired, so he relents to his body’s need to go back to sleep. It’s not like he’s going to miss out on anything on the boat anyhow, so he lets himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Even still distantly scolding him and the crashing waves against the boat.

( A feeling of something warm blossoms in his chest )

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> Thoughts? Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://starrihope.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrihope)!


End file.
